Race of Hera
The is the race that lived on Planet Hera. It is the race of Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers, of which they are the only survivors.Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 Overview and Bido, two members of the Race of Hera]] It is unknown if all the members of this humanoid race sport teal-colored skin and orange hair like Bojack's crew (note that in the original design by Toriyama, all of Bojack's crew had green skin and red hair).http://www.kanzenshuu.com/production/toriyama/ Some of them have the ability to transform, like the Saiyans with their Super Saiyan transformation. The name of the Race of Hera was first mentioned in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, when Goku asks King Kai if he knows Bojack. King Kai responds that Bojack and his henchmen are the last survivors of the Race of Hera and were locked inside a star by the Kais. With their deaths, the Race of Hera is now extinct. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bojack himself uses the name in reference to his race when talking to a Saiyan Future Warrior. Transformations Full Power Members of the Race of Hera have the ability to take on a form that greatly increases their power. The form is taken when the Race of Hera user concentrates their ki.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 In this form, the user's hair goes red, their skin goes lime-green, and their muscles increase dramatically. This form is first displayed by Kogu in his battle against Future Trunks, and later by Bojack when he powers up against Vegeta. Zombie If a member of the Race of Hera dies they may turn into a Zombie though the exact cause of the transformation is unclear as the only member of the race to achieve said form was the Galaxy Soldier Bido after being killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in Bojack Unbound and can be seen in his zombie form in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn chasing Mr. Satan as he beats up other Zombies that had arrived on Earth while Janemba was causing chaos in Other World which caused the dead and living dead to appear on Earth. Trivia *In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, with the exception of Zangya, the environment becomes exceptionally dark temporarily whenever a member of the Race of Hera is either killed or critically wounded by a physical attack (i.e. Quiet Rage). *In the FUNimation dub, all male members of the Race of Hera spoke with a slight Caribbean accent. Zangya was the only member to speak with no discernable accent. *Because of their deaths by Gohan (with the exception of Zangya and Kogu, since the former was killed by Bojack and the latter was killed by Future Trunks), the Race of Hera has been brought to extinction in Universe 7 as they may still exist in Universe 6 as it is Universe 7's twin. **In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, in an altered timeline Bojack (Universe 6) and Zangya (Universe 6) live in an alternate version of Universe 6. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Raça d'Hera pt-br:Hera-seijin Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army